The Stories of Ice Mind and Warm Heart
by Bonjourviosin
Summary: Drabble filler from each episode. There will be hisalisa but mostly focus on this three child friendship
1. Eðlilegur

"Hey,hey,hey Nine!" nudge Twelve when their school uniform has arrived. Nine lazily spin his head to his partner. He doesn't like it when he was interrupted, but he always have his ear ready when the brunette want to say something.

"What is it?"

Twelve waggling the white shirt from his package and holding Nine shirt side by side, comparing. "Doesn't my uniform kinda look too big for me?"

Nine exhaling his breath. Something trivial. "Well, they must got the wrong size to you" and back to his laptop.

"But tomorrow is our first day!" beam him and tossing those two shirt into the air. "I want to look cool at least!"

Nine doesn't say anything and continued to his work. The reason they going to school are not for acquiring knowledge, since they already studied much more than high school degree when they're on the institution. The only purpose they are going to school is to use the locker to hide the plutonium they stole on nuclear reprocessing facility at Aomori. Nothing more and nothing less. Because of their age now are on high school student and to made nobody will suspect them with their chain of terror, going to school is the only option. But Twelve never stop talking about it. Like, how he want to sit beside the window or what color of the notebook they going to brought. Something trivial, something a 10 year old would say to their parents, something normal.

Normal huh…

"Well, I think I'm going out for a bit. You're not fun Nine" mock Twelve with a slight pout. He got up and left with a click on the door. When he was gone, the room become deadly silence, only the sound of keyboard being pressed by him that mull over the entire apartment. But even the sound of clack-clack continues, the mind who caused it felt nothing but blank. Nine pondering what normalcy on society norm is… somehow it sound so strange and so dull but it's also sound nice ands hurt at the same time.

He and Twelve never taste a normalcy is.

Nine thought life are nothing more but a desert he need to take a walk upon. Its so exhausting and so dry to him, but the thirst that come from his throat are enough to making him keep moving. There are mission for him coming to this desert, something he need to do, something he need to focus and he can't look to anything else.

But yet Twelve always pondering on that desert, asking many things and looking at everything. He like a tourist trying to understand what place they came into, and he was like a wanderer with one destination but doesn't enjoy the ride to.

Its make him feel empty somehow.

A few hours passed, and orange-purple evening creep to his window. Twelve burst inside holding a plastic bags with one filled with food-stock and the other that looks like come from fashion shop. He drop the food bag to kitchen table and proceed to where Nine is.

"Hey Nine, just drop your eyeball out of monitor and come here for a sec"

Nine let out exasperated sigh and spin around, giving his attention full to his joyful brunette. He still not finished his binary code of data so he doesn't move from his spot. Twelve smiled from his lazy reaction and brought out what he buy.

"Tadaa! It's a bracelet!" announce him spectacularly while producing a red-white-blue strip bracelet out from plastic bag. Nine eyes actually go bigger than he expected.

This tiny accessories are not something special, useless even. But yet Twelve bought it anyway. It doesn't have necessity for their mission, well the colour have some memories anyway but still it still useless. Its just hang in his hand, not showing anything valuable like a time like his watch. It's just something teenager would buy in order to make themselves look better.

And someone outcast as him thinking about his look, it's just doesn't feel right.

Its not for someone abnormal as him

"You don't want it?" ask Twelve when all Nine did was just stare.

But for some reason…

"Thanks" murmur Nine as he grab his little prize and use it on his hand.

It's fine to be _like_ normal.

* * *

"Hey Nine! Can we exchange the uniform? It's really too big for me y'see?"

"It's your fault for being short, Twelve"

Twelve is bit taken aback with Nine insult banter. Usually he just grunt and then ignore it, but for some reason now he _responded_. It's not often Nine carry their conversation unless its something tangled with mission or anything that need attention. Whenever he do that, it make his chest feel light. Like some wall between them was melted, even only a bit.

Wait, does Nine said he was short?

"What did you say?!"

* * *

 **A:N: Hey! So I don't know it's a fluff or not so yeah… and i think i made this two a bit OOC here.**

 **Oh, and I will make this into one-shot series for filler at each episode. This one is pre-episode 1**

 **Review is much appreciated, and also critique! English is my second language so I'm so sorry if my tenses doesn't make any sense**


	2. Samúð

The sun shone bright when the bullies taken aback at a strange interference on their evil scheme. Mishima Lisa had use the distraction of that weird boy to take a run from her bullies. As the unfamiliar brunette looking boy laughing when looking at them, Lisa feel herself become composed and take her feet to run. One of the girls took caution of her attempt and instruct her to stop, but the short-raven girl doesn't take those heed. She already took a corner at the exit gate and vanished from their eye-sights.

The boy—Twelve made a bigger smirk on the side of his cheek knowing the girl take the cue of his interruption. He look absently at where the girl was gone while he still floated, full-clothing on the center of the pool.

"Toji, come back here. We're almost late"

Twelve turn his head to where the voice came from and had to blink his eyes twice when Nine addressing him with that fake name. The sound of it have weird ring on his ears but the color that come out from Nine voice is calming blue like usual. Like its normal for him to address Twelve with such a thing. Somehow he found it amusing

"Alright Arata, I'm coming!" shout back Twelve with a bright smile and a salute before swam his way back to the tip of pool floors. Nine eyes squinted a bit at the sound of his fake name reaching his ears, but he quickly back to his composure.

Name is such a foreign thing to these boys. It's something they once owned and granted, but it was already gone from their life as toll of normal childhood they supposed to have.

Even they are already used hundreds of names in order to survive, the sound of it still strange on their tongue or something feel amiss on their auditory sense when they call each other as such. And both of them doesn't even know why

" _Name is the symbol of love. But for you who have been abandoned, love does not exist. From now on, you all will call yourself with numbers"_

That's their earliest memory from that condemned place. And before they know it, they already forgot their real name too.

Twelve climb up from the pool ladder. His body becoming twice heavier as he rise up and water splashing out from all of his bodies. He twist his clothes to dispose the remaining of liquid, climb back to the fence, take his bag, and walk away as if nothing happened. He doesn't even give those girls a second glance as they doesn't move even move an inch to grab his attention or stop him.

"We're not _even_ arrived at school and you already make such a big mess like this?" ask Nine annoyed. Twelve just grinned goofily and put his arm to his pocket nonchalantly.

"Well, those girls have such an ugly colors! I just can't helped myself but make fun of them a little bit" answer him innocently as though there's nothing wrong from his action. Nine doesn't comment on that remark and made his focus back to the road.

As silence washing them on their walk, he remembered the reason why he jumped to that pool. That girl with short raven hair, the one being bullied, her voice is so enchanting to his eyes even there are some ugly ripple and hole of lies when she spoke to him. It's not fiery red like his or cold blue like Nine or any boring colors he usually saw on his life. It was a smooth, not-so-sparkly pale yellow. That color reminded him of sunshine shone through the layers of curtain on their apartment or maybe the color of tiny flowers he saw at the window of Settlement. He can't grasp feeling about it very well, but it gave him a soothing and warm feeling to his chest. Even make his mood better and his mind in peace.

But well, the girl itself is not going to be important anyway. Regardless, he was glad he had saved her.

The wind coming from cars suddenly came through when they take step off from the overpass. Twelve flinch a bit at the cold and he smiled as he wrap his finger through his body, pretending to tremble.

"Arata-kun, I'm cold here!" mock Twelve with a girlie voice and trying to make his eyes bigger like a puppy. Nine look at him irritably and walk faster with his arms on his pocket. Obviously annoyed. Twelve chuckled a bit at his brother sudden bad mood.

* * *

 **Haha i think some part on this story is a -i don't know mess? i feel a bit unsatisfied on this chapter.  
Do someone interested to be proofreader for this fic?  
**

 **I will update this weekly if my IRL doesn't suck my time up to dry.  
** _ **Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
